Chaque chose a son temps
by Gabrie-hina
Summary: Ino a toujours aimé Sakura, mais Sakura l'a toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie. One-shot court. Un tout petit peu de spoile, pour ceux qui ne sont pas rendus au shippûden.


En résumer: Ino a toujours aimé Sakura, mais Sakura l'a toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie.

Titre: Chaque chose a son temps

Auteur: Gabrie-Hina

Correction: Inunobaka

Couple: InoSaku

Rating: T (13 ans et plus)

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: J'ai essayer le moins possible de faire des OOC. J'espère que les personnages ne le seront pas. Et merci à Trazy16 pour m'avoir aidé à choisir le titre.

000

J'étais si bien dans tes bras. Tes bras chauds et doux. Quand ma tête était posée sur ta petite poitrine. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toujours comme ça. Ma vie a défilé trop vite. Mon histoire d'amour est passée trop vite.

Mon passe-temps favori est de me remémorer chaque jour mon histoire, notre histoire ma belle.

Nous étions jeunes à notre première rencontre. Nous avons grandi ensemble. À dix-sept ans nous avons pris une route différente. Tu as été médic'nin et moi je continuais les missions.

Je ne suis pas devenue la kunoichi la plus forte. Je n'ai jamais intégré l'ANBU. J'étais une chunin. Une autre kunoichi. Rien de très important. Toi, par contre, tu étais la plus forte médic'nin.

À l'hôpital tu t'occupais de shinobi que tu connaissais donc tu venais chercher des fleurs. Nous nous parlions toujours à la boutique où je travaillais des fois. Des lys pour Lee et des tulipes pour Naruto. Tu me parlais de certaines missions quand tu en avais le temps. J'aimais bien ça. J'aimais rajouter des commentaires à chaque fois. Ça te faisait rire. Des fois tu te fâchais quand je disais des commentaires sur toi.

Un jour, alors que nous avions vingt-deux ans, tu m'avais avoué penser souvent à Sasuke. Tu te touchais souvent en pensant à lui. Tu le voulais. Je t'avais proposé quelque chose. Et tu l'avais accepté après une petite réflexion. Nous baisions... le faisions. Je ne crois pas que faire l'amour aurait été un mot approprié, tout comme baiser. Alors le juste milieu. Tu pensais à Sasuke en le faisant avec moi. Tu m'avais posé la question : " Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?" et moi je t'avais menti : " Je m'ennuie aussi de Sasuke".

Nous nous retrouvions souvent. Je préférais aller chez moi. Chez toi, il y avait la photo de Sasuke sur ton chevet. Quand je te faisais l'amour, tu hurlais son prénom. Tu pensais réellement à lui. Moi j'hurlais ton prénom. Je pensais à toi.

J'aimais toucher tes seins. Même s'ils étaient petits, ils étaient à toi, alors je les aimais. Je te faisais de petites plaisanteries sur eux. Et toi tu ripostais toujours un "sale blonde". Je tiquais un peu pour ensuite te répondre. C'était de belles journées. Les meilleures de ma vie.

À vingt-sept ans, tu commençais à te lasser de moi. Tu es même allée voir d'autres hommes. Quand tu me l'avais avoué, j'avais répondu " Aucune importance, tu fais ce que tu veux" Alors que mon coeur me faisait mal. Mais je savais que tu n'aimais pas ces hommes.

À trente ans, Sasuke est revenu. Tu prenais toutes tes journées de congé pour être avec lui. Tu ne me parlais presque plus. Des fois tu venais prendre un thé avec moi et nous nous parlions. Mais tu n'es plus jamais rentré dans mon appartement. Je vivais près de la boutique de mes parents. C'était moi qui la reprenais.

Tu me disais que tu te rapprochais beaucoup de Sasuke. Ça me faisait mal, mais j'écoutais. Comment toute bonne amie se doit de le faire. Je te lançais des "Finalement il aime les femmes au grand front et aux petites poitrines" et toi tu me répondais toujours "Ouais, il n'aime pas les truies". Je tiquais toujours.

Un jour tu m'as annoncé ton mariage. J'étais ta demoiselle d'honneur. Pendant toute la cérémonie je voulais pleurer mais en même temps j'étais si contente de te voir heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes. Tout s'était bien passé.

À trente-deux ans tu m'annonçais que j'étais marraine. J'en avais pleuré de joie. C'était aussi le jour où tu m'avais annoncé que tu étais enceinte. J'étais si heureuse.

J'avais de la peine. Je t'aimais et toi tu étais mariée à un homme froid. J'étais partie au bar. J'avais rencontré Hinata. Nous avions discuté. Elle m'avait avoué être homosexuelle. Je lui avais dit aussi. Cette femme m'avait invité à aller prendre un thé chez elle le lendemain.

Je lui avais tout raconté, mon amour pour toi. Hinata m'avait prise dans ses bras chauds et doux. Nous pourrions dire comme toi, mais la peau de tes mains était sèche. Tu te lavais souvent les mains car tu étais médecin. Les mains d'Hinata étaient chaudes et douces.

Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Hinata dormait. Elle se réveilla ensuite et je partis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions ensemble. Hinata était belle, charmante et douce. Elle me plaisait. Je l'aimais. Mais pas autant que toi.

Aujourd'hui j'ai quarante-quatre ans, je vis avec Hinata. Je vais prendre un thé avec toi bientôt. Je sais qu'en revenant, je pleurerai. Je t'aime toujours ma belle.

000

Alors voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dîtes-le moi si vous avez aimé ou pas. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir s'il y a des gens qui ont lu et apprécier. Même si c'est non, dîtes le, c'est votre opinion.


End file.
